Monsuno: Puppy adventures
by kiddynamite13
Summary: Emily and her friends find Chase and his friends as puppies and take them home with them and take care of them but will team core-tech be able to take the challenge as pets?I don't own monsuno or the characters just the ocs.
1. Dog napped

Monsuno: Puppy adventures

Me:Welcome to the new story Monsuno: Puppy is when Emily and her friends find Chase and his as puppies and take them home with them and take care of them but will team core-tech be able to take the challenge as pets?I don't own monsuno or the characters just the ocs.

* * *

Chapter 1:Dog napped

Chase and his pack were running from the butcher after they took the started to chow down on their sausages and Bren said"Thank goodness that butcher didn't catch us.""You got that right."Jinja said agreeing with him having a sausage in her said"Yeah and did you see the look on his face,it was priceless."Then Beyal said"Someone's coming."They heard some footsteps coming their way and Chase said"Everybody,hide."Everybody found a place to hide and saw Emily and friends walking by and Bren started whimpering and Jinja said"Quiet 're gonna get us caught.""Sorry,i'm just scared."Bren 2 pups started to argue and Nickee heard it and went in the ally to go check it out and saw Bren so she picked him up giving him a hug and said"Oh my 're so cute."Dax started to giggle and Chase covered his muzzle with his paw and Nickee heard it and found the box that they were hiding lift up the box and found Chase,Jinja,Beyal,and Dax and said"I see you have friends and their cute like you."Then an idea popped in her head and said"Wait here,i'll be right back."Then she ran off and Chase said"Thanks a lot Dax because of you,she found us.""Yeah."Jinja said."Well princess it's not my fault that glasses got us caught,because of him whimpering and being scared."Dax said."Hey it's not my fault that she thinks i'm cute."Bren barked 4 dogs started to argue and said in a calm voice"Please everyone,calm down.""YOU STAY OUT OF IT!"Dax barked at him."Don't yell at him."Jinja barked backed. Things were about to get ugly between the Dax and Jinja.

-With Nickee and the gang-

"Hey guys,I found something in the ally."Nickee said."Why were you in the ally?"Ricky asked."Because I heard something in the come with me please?"She asked Emily said"Alright Nickee we'll come with you."" exclaimed and grabbed all 4 of their hands and rushed them to the ally and Rhonda said"Slow down mate,we're coming."

-With the pack-

Jinja gave Dax a beat down,he had bruises all over and Bren said"Um guys someone's coming.""It might be Nickee."Jinja said"Yeah but still we need to hide."So they hid under a box(the same box that Nickee found them in)and Nickee said"Look guys.""What are we looking at?"Natalie asked."Huh,I thought i told them wait here.""Who?"Ricky said."They must be hiding."She said."Who?"They asked found the box and lift it up and said"Them."They saw the 5 pups and Nickee tapped Bren's shoulder to get his attention and he turned around and saw her and then he ran to the pack and Rhonda said"Hey mate,you found some pups.""Yeah,hey Emily can we keep them?"She as the pack heard her question,they tried to get out of her grasp and Emily said"I don't know Nickee,taking care of a dog is a big responsibly,we can't take care of them because we more important things to do.""I know but we can't leave bad will happen to them."She gave them the sad eyes and the puppy dog look and none of them could resisted and Natalie said"Well Emily i gotta to admit they are cute especially this."She picked up Bren and got him from Nickee's grasp and Ricky said"She is right but i think this one is the cutest."He picked up Jinja from Nickee's grasp then Rhonda said"I gotta say mate they are cute,especially this one."She picked up Dax from Nickee's grasp and Emily said"Alright,we can keep them,but we our dog,beside i like this one the most."She picked up from Nickee's grasp and Nickee said"Hooray."Then she hugged Beyal,who was still in her arms and Rhonda said"We should get some rest,and i know a place.""Really?"Emily asked."Yeah and we should get going."She replied."Yeah,let's go."Emily replied.

The gang was going to the place that Rhonda was talking about and the core-tech pack realizes that they been dog napped.

* * *

Me:Good night everybody.


	2. Bath time

Monsuno: Puppy adventures

Me:Welcome to the chapter 2 of Monsuno: Puppy adventures this is when Emily and the gang give the pack a bath.I don't own monsuno or the characters just the .

* * *

Chapter 2:Bath time

The gang just back from the ally with their new puppies and Rhonda pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the door and said"Come on in guys."Everybody walk into the apartment and Natalie said and asked"Where did you find the money to rent the apartment?""Well glasses,i sorta found it and it's supposed to be I did found some clothes.""Alright then,I guess that we'll sleep here for the night."Emily told put the pups down and took a look around the Chase said"We gotta get out here.""Yeah,but how?"Bren replied saying"Well let's thank the 2 pups who got us caught."Chase,Jinja,and Beyal looked at Bren and Dax said"Hey,don't look at is the main one who got us caugh being scared.""Hey it's not my fault she thinks i'm cute."Bren said."Yeah if you hadn't been for snikering,we all wouldn't have been dog napped."Jinja barked."Right now is not the time for fighting,now is the time to think of a way out of here."Beyal told them."Beyal's need to think of a way out of here."Chase they heard a door close,it was their new"owners"coming out of the bathroom and Ricky said"Something stinks.""Yeah you're right prince charming,what is that smell."Rhonda said and asked."Um guys,i think it's the pups.I mean they were in a ally."Natalie said answering the Emily said calling her by her nickname"You're right need a bath."Soon as the pups heard the word "bath",they ran for it but they got caught and then Nickee said"There's no way you guys are stinking up the apartment,you guys really need to take a bath.""Yeah."The gang pack tried their best to get out of their grasp but no luck.

It was getting dark and the gang were setting up the bath water for the pups and putted the pups in the they got the pups clean they were soaking wet and Nickee said"Who knew giving a pup a bath would mean getting wet""Yeah,at least their clean."Natalie pups got out of their grasp and shook the water off of them and their "owners"wet in the process."" 're already wet because of you."Rhonda told the grinned victoriously but they started to look like puffballs and they started and Emily said"Maybe we should name them puffy1,2,3,4,and 5."When they looked at Beyal they started to laugh their head off,on ground with tears in their monk dog was confuse and when he looked at his teammates and they were snickering too and so,to solve the problem he went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw what their was the biggest puffball of them all.

-An hour later-

After everyone(except Beyal)revive from the laughter of Beyal as a puffball,they were in the bedroom in their were asleep except for looking at Chase who woke up from his slumber and she told him"You remind me of Chase because you have the same eye color as him.I hope he's okay."Then Chase thought_"She worried about me?"_Then she said"Night pup."She went to sleep just as Chase returned to his slumber.

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoy chapter 2.


	3. Naming them

Monsuno: Puppy adventures

Me:Welcome to the chapter 3 of Monsuno: Puppy adventures this is when Emily and the gang name the pups.I don't own monsuno or the characters just the .

* * *

Chapter 3:Naming them

The sun hitted Chase's face,waking him up from his slumber and when he opened his eyes,he saw Bren,Jinja,Beyal,and Dax in his face then he yawned and got up,shaking his fur and Dax asked"Hey you're finally woke up little Suno.""So,you've thought of a plan yet?"Jinja replied saying"No,not yet.""Well we can't be their pets forever."Bren told him."I know that B,but i'm thinking of a way to escape.""Someone's coming."Beyal told turned around and saw Nickee at the door and said"Come here pups."They followed her into the living room and the pups saw that Emily,Natalie,Ricky,and Rhonda were watching t.v. and they were laughing at ridiculousness in the category wishbones and Nickee said"Guys,I got the pups."

They turned around and saw Nickee and the pups and Emily said"Hey,you got the pups."They went to her and got their Ricky got Jinja,Natalie got Bren,Rhonda got Dax,Emily got Chase,and Nickee has Beyal in her arms."

Then Nickee asked"So,what are we gonna name them?"Emily said"You're right Nickee,we can't just keep calling them pup forever,we do have to name them.""Yeah but what Little Ketana?"Rhonda asked looked at their pups and Ricky said"Maybe I can name her Feisty because she seems to be feisty."He looked at Feisty(Jinja)."Yeah you're Ricky."Emily looked him and said"Yeah Ricky,that's a great name for her."Chase,Bren,and Dax started to snicker and Jinja growled at them and Ricky started to play with Feisty and Jinja bit his finger and he said"Ow!She bit me."Then Natalie said"Maybe you should name her bitey since she bit you."Yeah,you're right."Ricky dropped her head while Dax,Chase,and Bren giggled at her new Natalie picked up Bren,looked him,and said"Maybe I should name him Floppy because of that 1 ear that didn't rise from puppy hood."Chase,Dax,and Jinja snickered and laughed while Bren started to blush at his new name.

Then Rhonda noticed that Nickee had a stressed look on her face and she asked"Hey baby girl,is something wrong?""Well you see,I want to name him "Snow" because his fur is white as snow but I also want to name him"Bunny" because his fur is soft,smooth,and fluffy like a bunny."Nickee told her then Rhonda asked"So,what's your point?"Then she said"Well,I don't know if I should name him Snow or Bunny."Then Rhonda gave her an idea and said"Why don't you name him Snow Bunny?"Nickee smiled and said"Thanks Rhonda,that's a good idea."Then she turned Beyal and told him"You heard that,your name's Snow Bunny."Beyal dropped his head so they wouldn't see his blush and while Chase and Dax were giggling,Jinja growled at them and smacked them upside their heads and Chase and Dax rubbed the back of their heads where Jinja smacked them.

Then Emily picked Chase and said"I might name him Fearless."Then Natalie asked"What makes you name that?""I name him Fearless because no matter how scary things might get,he'll be there to protect his brothers and sister."Emily told her and she told Chase"Guess what,your new name is Fearless."Chase looked at and blushed a they were naming their pups,Rhonda said"I don't know what to name my pup."When Emily saw that Rhonda's hat was missing,she asked"Hey Rhonda,where's your hat?"Then Rhonda replied saying"What do you mean Little Ketana,i'm wearing my hat."When she touched her head,she saw that her hat was gone and she said"Hey,where did my hat go?"Then she looked around for her hat and saw that Dax stole her hat and said"You stole my hat you little bandit."Then an idea popped in her head and she told him"I know just what to name you,Bandit."Dax looked at her while she got her hat back.

Then Natalie said and asked"Alright we named the pups,so now what?""Well,we have to get to get the stuff for pups,you know."While they're were talking,the pups thinking and asked themselves_"Can this get any worse?"_

* * *

Me:Sorry for the long wait and hope you enjoy.


End file.
